


Bonding

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: The members of Team JNPR spend some quality time together.





	Bonding

It was evening at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR’s room was dusky, illuminated only by a few candles. Two of the four beds had been pushed together in the center of the room. Kneeling on top of them were Pyrrha and Nora. The girls were stark naked and facing each other. Even in the low light they could clearly see each other’s bright eyes, twinkling with mischief and excitement.

They slowly inched towards one another. They placed their hands on each other’s waists, and their breasts touched. As they pressed on their voluptuous bosoms squeezed together. The softness and warmth made them feel good. Eventually, their tender lips made contact. They were timid at first, only brushing against each other and pulling away again, but in time they grew bolder and kissed.

Nora had put on a peach flavored lip balm which made Pyrrha smile as she extended her tongue for the first time. Nora welcomed her and hugged her tighter. It made their pubic hair touch. Nora trimmed her hair into the shape of a lightning bolt while Pyrrha’s fiery red pubes were simply a strip.

Their kissing grew more passionate. Tongues were caressing each other and hands explored supple bodies. Nora’s hands were gliding up and down Pyrrha’s sides, as far low as her thighs and all the way up to her breasts. Sometimes Nora paused at Pyrrha’s belly to feel her abs. Meanwhile, Pyrrha’s hands were exploring Nora’s smooth back. She traced her spine all the way down to her lower back. Then she let her hands slide down and took hold of Nora’s luscious butt. She gave it a good squeeze before moving her hands back up again.

Pyrrha cupped Nora’s face with her hands and slowly pulled away. The girls smiled at each other. Their faces were flushed. It was the first time they had done this sort of thing with one another and both of them liked it. They felt the heat rising between their legs.

“I know we’re having a good time”, Nora said, “but what about you guys?”. She turned her head to the side. There, in the gloom, stood Ren and Jaune. The boys had been watching with bated breath. Both of them were gently touching themselves.  
“You two are beautiful together”, Ren said. Jaune nodded in agreement.

“Did you hear that? They think we’re beauties!”, Nora hummed happily and pecked Pyrrha’s cheek.  
“Mhm”, the redhead giggled, “but I think they are quite fetching themselves, don’t you?”. Nora giggled.  
“Jaune is handsome”, Nora mused as her turquoise eyes took in the view. Being stared at like that made him blush.  
“Don’t sell Ren short...”, Pyrrha murmured as she inspected Nora’s boyfriend. 

After the girls were done ogling them, they beckoned for the boys to join them on the bed.  
“Oh, you poor thing”, Pyrrha said sympathetically when she got a good look at Jaune’s cock. She could tell that it was painfully hard. She welcomed him on the bed with a deep kiss, gingerly grasped his dick and started stroking. He sighed in relief and moved his hips without even thinking.   
“Pyrrha, please...”, he moaned, before Pyrrha cut him off with another kiss.  
“Don’t worry, Jaune. I’ll make you feel really good”, she whispered and lowered her head. Jaune whimpered softly when Pyrrha’s soft lips enveloped his glans and her tongue caressed it. He needed it badly. Pyrrha was more than enough to drive him wild, but having Nora there made the excitement almost unbearable. There was no denying that Ren’s girl was incredibly sexy, which was probably why the quiet boy hadn’t wasted any time.

When Nora had beckoned for Ren to come to her, he was just as excited as Jaune. Having another gorgeous woman to look at next to Nora was killing him. He needed release, and he was going to take it. He climbed onto the bed, pushed Nora down and gave her a quick kiss before moving on to other things. She giggled with delight.  
“You’re so wild today- ah!”, she moaned. Ren was busy on two fronts. He had pushed his face into Nora’s big breasts, savoring the softness. Then he started sucking and pinching her nipples. Meanwhile, his free hand slid straight between Nora’s legs. It brushed against her pubes and found her pussy slick and hot. Nora gasped when two fingers slipped inside her and started digging. Soon Ren was in her down to his knuckles, and Nora’s nipples were hard as steel from the rough play.

While Ren was pleasuring her, Nora watched Pyrrha work. It was as if the redhead was caught up in a trance. She sucked Jaune’s cock passionately and stroked it with one hand. Her other hand was between her own legs, rubbing her pussy. She continued to work her way down Jaune’s member, until the whole thing had disappeared down her throat. She moved her head along his cock in smooth, elegant motions, and Jaune made the cutest noises every time she went balls deep.

“Wow, you make it look so easy, Pyrrha”, Nora said. Pyrrha dragged her head all the way back and released Jaune’s dick with a pop.  
“Thanks. I had a good teacher”, she said breathlessly and smooched Jaune’s glans.  
“Hey, wanna move on to the main event?”, she asked sweetly.  
“Yes, please”

Pyrrha seated herself in Jaune’s lap, inserting his cock in the process. Once they had accomplished a snug fit, they hugged tightly, kissed, and started rocking their hips. Pyrrha’s sweet moans made Nora a little jealous.  
“Hey, Ren, we can’t just let them get ahead of us”, she said softly. Her lover had been entranced with sucking her boobs, but came to when she addressed him directly. He looked over to the others and got turned on by the erotic way Pyrrha moved her hips.

Nora squeaked a little when he turned her on her side and lifted one of her legs. If Pyrrha and Jaune had bothered to look their way, they would’ve had an excellent view of Nora’s pussy, and the thought made her blush. However, it was also kind of exciting. Ren slowly entered her soaking wet pussy, hugged her thigh and started thrusting. Nora cried out. He was going hard and fast right from the start, and the sudden stimulation startled her.

Jaune and Pyrrha perked up when they heard the shriek and looked over. Pyrrha felt Jaune throb when he saw Nora’s pussy getting fucked. She herself felt a little excited at the way Ren moved. His motions were smooth yet powerful, and it looked like it would feel really good to be on the receiving end of them. The way Nora moaned and cheered him on to do it more only reinforced the impression.

Feeling more excited, they picked up the pace of their own lovemaking. However, a naughty idea crossed Pyrrha’s mind.  
“Hey, Jaune”, she panted, making him pause. “How about we try a position like that? You know, to show off?”, she asked with a lewd little smile on her face. Jaune was up for it. She lay down on her side and Jaune spooned her. He lifted her leg up and she guided his cock back into her pussy. Thus, both girls were facing each other as their boyfriends fucked them feverishly.

They got a kick out of watching each other getting penetrated while the boys enjoyed the view of another woman’s breasts bouncing around. Pyrrha noticed Ren stealing glances at her boobs. She lifted one of her nipples to her mouth and licked it a little just to tease him. She could tell that the show made him thrust harder and giggled. Similarly, Nora noticed Jaune staring at her luscious boobs from across Pyrrha’s shoulder. She stared right back at him, only occasionally stealing glances at his cock digging into Pyrrha, until their eyes met. She winked and smiled, and he, embarrassed, closed his eyes and nibbled Pyrrha’s ear.

“O-o-o-o-oh, I’m cumming! Jaune, ah!”, Pyrrha whimpered when she felt sweet tension rising deep inside her. One of her arms was extended towards Nora, absentmindedly, who grabbed it and squeezed. Pyrrha looked at her through hazy eyes and could tell that she was getting there, too.  
“Ren! Ren, don’t stop. It’s cumming!”, Nora moaned, and smiled at Pyrrha. While their boyfriends groaned and exerted themselves for their pleasure, the girls grinned at each other. Without words, both of them decided that they wanted to cum together. They held it in as long as they could, and when both of them subtly nodded, they allowed themselves to climax.

Pyrrha and Nora cried out together and squeezed each other’s hands tightly. Pleasure tore through their bodies like a storm. Pyrrha felt waves of warm and cold running across her body. Lights flashed before Nora’s eyes and she thought she might pass out while her pussy convulsed in delight.

The girls’ orgasm meant that the boys finally didn’t have to hold it in anymore. Both of them were overly excited and desperate to cum.  
“Nora! On your face… can I…?”, Ren gasped, still thrusting. Rather than answering, Nora smiled at him brightly and opened her mouth wide. He pulled out, climbed on top of her, and released his pent up load with a deep groan. Hot ropes of sticky cum splashed onto Nora’s face and into her mouth. She giggled and gasped at the warm liquid hitting her face. When it seemed that Ren had finished, she quickly started sucking him off. The aftercare made Ren sigh contently and yielded some more cum for Nora to swallow.

Meanwhile, Jaune had plans of his own. Before Pyrrha, still dazed from her cliamx, knew what was up, she found herself underneath Jaune. He was pressing down on her, her legs rested on his shoulders, and his thrusts were rapid and hard.  
“Pyrrha…”, he said with a strained voice before kissing her deeply. He groaned into her mouth when, after one last thrust, he came as deep inside her as he could. Pyrrha embraced him lovingly and whimpered as warmth started to fill her insides.

After a few minutes of recovery and tenderly making out, the couples lay there, snuggling. Jaune’s head was resting on Pyrrha’s chest and she caressed his shaggy hair, while Ren was spooning Nora.  
“That was great”, Pyrrha said, happily. Everybody agreed.  
“We should do this more often from now on”, Nora said. Everybody agreed. “Although, it kinda makes a mess”, she said. Some cum still clung to her face and hair, and Jaune’s creampie had left a large stain on the sheets. However, a little bit of a mess was a price Team JNPR was willing to pay for such a fulfilling experience.

The girls excused themselves to take a quick shower, leaving the boys behind.  
“That really was something else. By the way, sorry for ogling Nora. I mean, she’s just...”, Jaune said, his voice trailing off.  
“Hey, it’s fine. That was kind of the point wasn’t it? And I was checking out Pyrrha, too, so we’re even, right?”, Ren said diplomatically.  
“Right”, Jaune said, smiled at his buddy and they bumped fists.

For a while they just sat there, lost in thought. Only the faint sound of the shower was audible. Then Ren noticed Jaune popping a boner.  
“Erm, Jaune?”. The blonde boy looked up, and upon Ren’s pointing realized that he was fully erect.  
“Oh, crap. I was just thinking… you know, right now Pyrrha and Nora are showering together. They’re all wet, and soapy, and… lathering each other, and...”, he mumbled. As he said it, Ren started thinking about it, too. About those gorgeous girls, glistening, touching each other… He popped a boner, too. The boys looked at each other for a long moment, after which they got up with determination in their eyes.

In the shower, Nora was just rinsing off Pyrrha’s back.  
“You’re turn”, she said and turned her back. Pyrrha poured some shower lotion into her palm and started rubbing it onto Nora’s back.  
“I didn’t expect Ren to be so kinky, to just cum on your face like that”, she mused as she spread the soapy substance.  
“Does Jaune never do that?”  
“Well, no. Not that I’d say no if he asked to...”, Pyrrha said when the sliding door into the shower cabin was thrown open. Both girls looked and saw their boyfriends standing there with proud erections on display. Before the girls could say anything they invited themselves into the cramped space.

Soon after, an onlooker could’ve seen hands, breasts and backs of women getting pushed against the shower screen, accompanied by a symphony of moans, cries of pleasure, and the steady beat of hips slapping together.


End file.
